halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 __TOC__ Welcome Thanks Subtank, I must offer you my thanks for a warm welcome to this site. I will try to make myself at home here. It's a very warmly thought that that a site would welcome a new user, for it makes one think they are special. --Bardhast 21:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes I see. Well that's just my nature. If anything has a problem on it, either I fix it myself or I go to someone else to fix it.--Bardhast 21:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'll put more info on the third World War soon. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:44, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi,will you tell me if you like this page.Reply on its talk page Human-Jiralhanian War-Zeno Panthakree Apologies I am quite sorry if my previous quiery insulted you or anything My Talk Page There is something strange going on on my Talk page ... can you please explain to me what this is?--Baracuss 01:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New Coding Hello Subtank. I would like to request that you edit the coding for the Tabview. Right now I am currently creating a prototype for the Forums here. If could, that would be great.--Bardhast 21:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I like the new look, what would you suggest as an idea for improvement? I love the cooperation that we can have with you administrators. I must say that this is actually the nicest of communities I have come to. I am not sucking up, in case you were wondering, just making my observation clear.--Bardhast 20:13, 8 September 2008 (UTC) What do you think How does my article Torians look.Eaite'Oodat 23:22, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thief I am not the owner of the article the owner keeps stealing my images along with other peoples as well, along with the fact its a Non canon friendly article.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) User:UnggoyMan the owner of the Zeebuss article, keeps stealing others images and putting them in his, i have emptied it.Eaite'Oodat 21:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I know, i was acting rash by deleting his articles content, i will notify an admin before i do something rash again.Eaite'Oodat 21:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Get on IRC Nao, i need to talk to you. TGL Plot Restructuring Yeah, I'm fine with it, although I do want the RP to start up again; biohazardous situations have always been in my interest. If the RP is to restart, I'd be fine with that also, seeing as I've gotten a bit lost with the ever-changing plot (although I must put more emphasis on my parasite/virus). Furthermore, if there is a restart/restructuring, I think I'll chronicle each infested planet's military efforts to contain each outbreak, such as local UNSC Army blockades, and quarantines. Problem Could you help me, Subtank, girls between? I'm not sure whether I should make a Plainsfierian or a Vorenus. What do you suggest? Thanks, Angel54 14:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Now then, let's create a shapeshifter! Angel54 14:27, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Well done soldier Photoshop pics Can you do photoshop images? If so, could you help me make a few unless your busy. I would need: *1 pic of a Kig-Yar (Jackal) with a cape over the shoulder, and if possible, I don't want the arms, weapons or legs to be visible. *1 pic of a Kig-Yar with pure black armor (if that's not possible, then the darkest shade of black that's possible). If it wore a helmet like the Snipers in Halo 3 does, it would be plus. Preferred weapon would be Carbine. *1 pic of a Kig-Yar with purple armor and Green shield. Preferred if it wields a Plasma Rifle. If you can do this, I'll owe you one. But be honest. I wont bite you if you can't :) Oh, and, if you can do photoshop, could you do another Jackal with cape, purple colored, and with orange armor, no weapon or shield. Thanks, and if you can't, be honest. If it will take its time, that's also ok. Ciao, Why why did you pic my SPARTAN-110, for AvS after seeing my article and other spartan articles and mine looks bad compared to other spartans.Eaite'Oodat 23:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Any suggestions on how to improve the article.Eaite'Oodat 02:39, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The Eye! THE EYE!!! Wow, nice user badge. It freaked me out the first time I saw it. How'd you get it? And where do you want me to put your "admin" tag? At the top of the page or at the bottom? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 00:44, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Well done on becoming an Admin of HaloFanon. :) Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 13:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm I'm afraid that may be difficult. First of all, I do not know how I am to change the name of my article Covenant Remnant. Also, I do not wish it to be called Covenant Remnants, with an s that indicates plural. If you can explain to me the method of which I am to rectify this, I will make haste to rectify it Are you yourself able to alter the title of my article? Because I personally see no method of doing it myself. If so, then by all means change it to "Covenant Remnant (Imperial Misanthrope)" Which Aforementioned action was this again? Because it now says Covenant Remnants instead of Remnant